The present invention relates to basketballs, and more particularly to raised surface patterns for basketball leather covers.
The game of basketball is widely accepted in most countries in the world, more particularly in those countries where there are professional basketball teams.
The surface of the leather cover of a basketball is not made smooth so that the basketball does not slip from the hand easily. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,931 discloses a pattern of raised portions of triangular shape over the periphery of the leather cover for a basketball; Canada Pat. No. 600,722 discloses a pattern of raised portions of conical shape over the periphery of the leather cover for a basketball; Canada Pat. No. 583,557 discloses a pattern of raised portions of wave shape over the periphery of the leather cover for a rugby football.